This research is designed to clarify the dynamics -- including developmental processes, organizational structure and functions, and associated problems -- of ambulatory health services (AHS) in the United States. From this analysis, future models of AHS will be drawn which would adjust to the needs of technology, human behavior, and political realities. Data for this research would be derived from (a) macro- analysis of AHS of all types (clinics under public health auspices, industry, schools, hospitals, private group practice, other governmental and voluntary agencies, etc.) in the United States, and (b) micro- analysis of the full spectrum of AHS in Los Angeles County, California. Also private solo medical and allied practices will be analyzed. Twelve attributes of each AHS unit will be defined, including: history, administrative structure, financing, population served, scope of services, facilities, manpower, quality and cost controls, perceived problems, etc. Model-building will be based assumptions of full economic support and efficiency of time and motion but not patient pedigree. Research training and the definition of a new professional discipline of "Ambulatory Health Services" are secondary objectives.